


The Corner Booth Guy

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader meets an Alpha one day at the coffee shop but he’s not exactly what he seems…





	The Corner Booth Guy

“Uh, hi,” you said, the Alpha sitting in the corner booth raising his head. “I’m sorry to bother you but is it okay if I sit here? This place is pretty packed today and it’s pouring out.”

“Sure,” said the man, moving his bag off the table top and plopping it beside himself, giving you a smile before returning his attention to his computer. You tried not to take up too much space, staring out the window as you sipped at your hot coffee, wincing when it burnt your tongue. “I’m in no rush. Enjoy your drink.”

“I don’t want to bother you is all,” you said, the Alpha relaxing his face. “Sorry. I know some people get territorial. Me and my spot on the couch, uh uh, nobody can sit there but me when I’m around. Sorry. You look like you’re working. I’ll shut up now.”

“You are a very interesting Alpha,” he said with a chuckle, pushing his laptop aside. “I’m due for a break anyways. So, what’s your name?”

**Three Weeks Later**

“Morning, Dean,” you said, sliding into you usual spot across from him, finding your coffee order already on the table. 

“Hey,” he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, typing away at something.

“You feel alright?” you asked, noticing a light drop of sweat on his forehead.

“I…I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well today,” said Dean, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “I think I better work from home today. I’ll text you later?”

“Yeah. Feel better,” you said with a smile, hoping it was just an upset stomach and nothing more.

Your phone dinged off around eight, a text from Dean. Normally they were sweet, a little flirty at times but you were enjoying your friendship, letting it ease into something else in it’s own time.

**_My apartment. Now._ **

You were knocking on his door twenty minutes later, thankfully dropping him off once earlier in the week when his car wasn’t working so you already knew the address.

“Oh thank-” said Dean, wide eyed when you opened the door. “Why are you here!”

“You texted me?” you said, holding up your phone. Dean was in a loose tee and sweats, his hair strewn about. “Are you still sick? I can get you…”

Your nose twitched up when it smelled him, pretty and sweet and needy.

“Omega. In heat,” you said, taking a deep breath before cocking your head. “Wait. You smell like Alpha all the time. You’re a-”

“It’s medicine that makes me smell that way. I’m Omega though and fuck you smell so good,” he said, pulling you into his apartment, leaning back against his door as you moved away. “Sorry. I just…I need medicine. My prescription got screwed up and I can’t get any until tomorrow and it’s really, really freaking hard to go through one of these things without some.”

“Calm down,” you said, Dean easing at your voice, your head shaking at the sudden tone of your own. “I need to leave.”

“No, please stay,” said Dean, holding up his hands, blocking your path. “I realize my brother’s out of town for a few days and…I need help to get through this. Just a few hours, please. Just stay over and talk me through it.”

“Alright,” you said, Dean nodding his head.

“Do you want a drink?” asked Dean, waking past you, clutching at his stomach again.

“You rest. If I get thirsty, I can find myself a beverage,” you said, taking his arm and helping him down the hall to his bedroom. The sheets looked soaked with sweat, your head poking into his bathroom. “Take a warm shower. Cool off but don’t freeze. Put on a fresh pair of underwear when you’re done.”

“Huh?” he asked as you pushed him inside.

“Just do what I said. Omega,” you said. Dean swallowed thickly but you saw his body respond to the sudden authority of an Alpha, his muscles untensing before he shut the door. You pulled off his sheets and found a washer in the hall, some fresh ones in a nearby closet. By the time you finished and were waiting outside his room, Dean was asking for you to come in.

“You made my bed?” he asked, crawling in under the thin sheet, frowning at his missing blanket and comforter. 

“My brother is Omega. You can’t let yourself overheat again, Dean,” you said, grabbing a chair nearby and pulling it close but definitely out of his reach. 

“I know,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. “It hurts.”

“You’re single right?” you asked.

“I’ve sort of been talking to this girl the past few weeks,” he said with a smirk. “Yeah, bad time for jokes.”

“You must have something,” you said, crossing your arms. “A…whatever those things are called.”

“Yeah but I’ve never had a heat without medicine,” said Dean with a sigh. “I don’t know how to get through one.”

“People did it long before medicine,” you said.

“People also used to mate as soon as they presented,” he groaned, rolling over in bed. “Can you come over here and smother me? Please?”

“I’m calling an ambulance,” you said, Dean throwing his head back. “I’m not kidding.”

“You’re here, can’t you…” he trailed off, swallowing thickly as you stood up. 

“We’re gonna talk about the you not being an Alpha thing as soon as I’m through with you.”

“Good morning,” you said, stroking a finger down Dean’s jaw as he stirred awake. “Your fever’s gone.”

“Yeah,” he said, closing his eyes. “Thanks for…are we dating? I was sort of planning on asking you out if that was okay with you.”

“Well, I’m sort of pissed over that whole you lying about being an Omega thing,” you said, running your hand down to his chest, his pulse quickening. “Is it because you’re a big strong guy? You don’t want people to know?”

“You only started talking to me because you thought I was an Alpha,” he said.

“I started talking to you because you are ridiculously handsome and friendly and you were nothing but kind to me when I had to go and invade your space. I don’t really care what you are. You shouldn’t either,” you said.

“I shouldn’t have lied to you. Not when something was really starting to grow there,” he said, taking your wrist and pushing it back to your chest. 

“You know, just because you’re Omega doesn’t mean you have to be the bottom,” you said, taking his hand, leaving it to rest on yours. “It’s like I said. I don’t care what I am or what you are. If you promise to be honest with me from now on, then yes I will go on a date with you.”

“Okay,” he said with a smile, moving his hand down just as you rolled away. “But-”

“Oh, sweetie. Last night was because you were in pain and in a bad way,” you said, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t give it up that easy under normal circumstances. Let’s see how a few of these dates go first before we get back to trying that again, hm?”

“Sounds fair,” he said, frowning when you started to get dressed. “Why are you leaving?”

“The pharmacy called while you were sleeping. I was gonna run out and grab your medicine. You’re over the worst of it but you need rest. I’ll bring breakfast back,” you said, throwing your hair up in a bun, Dean smiling at you from bed. “What?”

“Thanks,” he said. “For all of it.”

“You’re welcome. You get a bit more sleep,” you said. “I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
